TRAINING and DISSEMINATION SUMMARY The participants in the Biomedical Technology Resource Center are dedicated to provide training in advanced brain imaging and image analysis and basic MRI and MRS principles, brain physiology, and all other aspects of the application of magnetic resonance technologies to the study of brain function and brain physiology. This includes 1) training of internal collaborators, postdoctoral fellows and students; 2) Internal training at the resource by labmembers of external collaborators or users; 3) Training of external collaborators through site visits; 4) Training through web and email communications; 5) Training of external collaborators through conferences, workshops and local lectures. The Investigators of the Resource are also committed to the prompt and widespread dissemination of research results and technological improvements. Dissemination involves (A) publication of peer-reviewed papers in scientific journals, books, book chapters, and special issues of journals; (B) maintaining a Resource website; (C) transferring technologies to industry; (D) distributing software; (E) providing databases. For the final 5 years of the BTRC we intend to continue our successful training and dissemination efforts in the way described above and, in addition, expand upon them using newly available technologies such as the web- based cloud.